verdict ace attorney turnabout dancer
by joshua.krasinski.1
Summary: verdict is an defense attorney his first client his 12th grade crush dream dancer on trial for starlight glimmers' murder


VERDICT ACE ATTORNEY TURNABOUT DANCER

hi my name is verdict i am an ace attorney the reason is simple in 12th grade i was accused of stealing cookies from the teacher's lounge

we had a class trial everybody turned on me but one you see as soon as the judge was about to call his verdict i heard "objection!" that

was none other classmate dream dancer she defended me she had concrete evidence i didn't do it ever since i had a crush on her but i

just didn't wanna tell you see i didn't think i stood a chance with her anyway today was her trial she had been accused of the murder of

starlight glimmer my employer was gilda a griffon she was very nice i studied under her wing "verdict" she said "you ready for your

first ' trial?" she asked "yes a little bit" i said "i am a bit nervous" and i was this was my first case after all Gilda patted me on the

shoulder and calmed me down she said it would be alright and that she was a rookie attorney too and she was you see after rainbow

dash forgave her for the incident she decided to become an attorney herself she was great at it she employed me after i showed

impressive skills i was immediately hired i looked and dream dancer and took a deep breath then went in but it was not so good at

the beginning of the trial you the prosecutor was iron will he was really strong provided evidence his witness was queen chrysalis

queen of the changelings i couldn't find a loophole in her testimony she had turned over a new leaf but as queen chrysalis was about to

leave the stand "hold it!" gilda said "this trial isn't over!" i was amazed gilda had stopped the queen in her tracks gilda then told me

"remember think outside the box and find the contradictions" i nodded and boy did i find contradictions i noticed something "well then"

the judge said "it seems the defense has nothing to say" "objection!" i yelled "your if it pleases the court i would like to present my

evidence ms dancer tell me what way were you accused of killing starlight glimmer?" "gunshot she said" i nodded that is not the case

you see here is the picture of the victim's body outside the crime scene here we see she is covered in bite marks the gunshot would've

been bigger" "he's right" said the judge "objection your honor" said iron will panicking "overruled!" said the judge "who killed him then?"

asked dream dancer "elementary it was her!" i said pointing at queen chrysalis" she gasped the bites resembled your fangs ms.

chrysalis" chrysalis in panic covered her fangs then queen chrysalis couldn't hold it anymore the flashbacks came back to her thus she

broke down her eyes glowing "you will pay for this verdict! ahhh!" with that she fell to the floor everyone was chatting in shock the

judge banging his gavel "order in court!" he said "it seems that queen chrysalis is still bad who knew?" said the judge "with that i am

ready for my verdict i find the defendant ms. dream dancer" NOT GUILTY with that everyone cheered confetti everywhere in the lobby

gilda congratulated me then all of a sudden dream dancer then jumped on me! "you did it!" she said "whoa!" it caught me by surprise

"what are you doing?" i asked "this is my way of thanking you" she said" sorry i will get off" with that she did at the moment i knew

what to do "listen dream dancer i owed you favor remember 12th grade?" "oh course" she said i defended you" she stopped "is that

why you defended me?" she asked "yeah and this" i kissed her on the snout she blushed gilda looked on in approval "well it's about

time" gild said dream dancer then squeed "i knew it you really do love me!" she said "huh?" i was confused "you silly pony i always

loved you couldn't you tell by the dancing?" that's when i realized "that was a love dance for me" dream dance nodded and giggled

"dinner and a movie then?" she asked i nodded sounds good i then held her hoof and rode out gilda just looked on happy "good job mr.

verdict' she said little did i know that would be the last time i would see her but that is another story


End file.
